


where'd we go wrong?

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AO3 System why'd you correct that to Mentions Of Cancer?, Betrayal, Broken Promises, Gen, mentions of travelling, poem, these are kind of vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it's hard to find the exact point where they went wrong.it could be anywhere, from a small comment to a huge fight.at least they won't see each other again.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	where'd we go wrong?

walls stand towering

i think it’s beautiful 

you like the yellow

with the walls

_ like a bee! _

  


i watched you

your hands

on the crossbow

do not tremble,

or quake.

  


did you feel regret?

  


Wilbur says you don’t.

~~_ He’s always right, isn't he _ ~~

  


I have a 

new scar now

one right beside the

one Dream gave me

  


It reminds me

of your betrayal

and all the things

I failed to be

  


Sapnap stares me 

down

all fire, no water.

no mercy, either.

  


“Scars are a

reminder

they prove you

are a survivor.

  


Don’t hide them. 

Don’t let them 

laugh at you.

  


use them

as a reminder

of what you did

wrong.”

  


i took that

to heart

along with

a new scar

on my arm

  


Sam tells me,

once,

that his house

is always a home

for me

  


i found,

though, 

it was never

one for

me

  


i remind myself

that trust is hard

i wonder, sometimes

why trust

takes a piece of you

when they leave

  


you made your 

decision

i made mine

  


home was 

a place

for me and

you

  


home is me,

the road, 

and the horizon

  


don’t take it

personally.

i just really hope

we never see 

each other

again.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i decided that sapnap should be the guy to talk about scars. i guess i just assume he'd have some from fighting and burns. 
> 
> you can leave kudos and comments here. only if you want, i guess.


End file.
